brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
Ace of Hades One of the paint jobs available in the Motor Forge is called "Ace of Hades," which is taglined “Let them know you don’t wanna live forever” — a reference to Motörhead’s song "Ace of Spades." When you highlight this paint job on the menu, The Guardian of Metal says: "Oh I hate puns!" Bolt Thrower One of the Primary Weapons available in the Motor Forge is called the Bolt Thrower, referencing the death metal band of the same name. When you highlight this item on the menu, The Guardian of Metal says "Why don't you make someone else ride your lightning for a change?", which is a reference to Metallica's second album, "Ride the Lightning" that contains a song of the same name. Well Of Souls The Drowning Doom's merch booth is called the Well Of Souls, a reference to the Candlemass song of the same name. War Ensemble On page 7 of the game's player manual, under the Fans section, the following sentence appears (which can also be seen on the Fan Geyser article): "Every metalhead that spews forth is now your devotee, giving you the resources to fill out your war ensemble." This is a reference to the Slayer song "War Ensemble." Wagon Of Bones One of the paint jobs available in the Motor Forge is called "Wagon of Bones," a reference to the Bone Wagon from Grim Fandango. Furthermore, its description states "No one will think it’s a company car," in reference to the fact that the Bone Wagon was a company car turned hot rod. When you highlight this paint job on the menu, The Guardian Of Metal simply says "That's grim." in reference to Grim Fandango as a whole. Even More Armor When you purchase this Duece Upgrade, The Guardian of Metal says "Wow! Someone's a little paranoid." This is likely a reference to Black Sabbath's second album, "Paranoid," which contains a song of the same name. A Touch Too Much This Deuce Upgrade is a reference to the AC/DC song "Touch Too Much." Sea of Black Tears This major part of the game's story is insprired by Lita Ford's new song "Betrayal," which is also included on the game's soundtrack. The first line of the song's lyrics reads: "Callen by the Sea of Black Tears, give your soul to me." No Sleep 'till Battersmith When the headbangers are getting on the bus to Battersmith, one of them yells out "No Sleep 'till Battersmith!", a reference to the legendary Motörhead live album, "No Sleep 'till Hammersmith". Bat out of Hell When executing the final jump in the early mission in which you leave the Temple of Ormagöden, during the cutscene, you see Eddie and Opehlia leaning way back in their seats with their eyes closed during the jump (seen here and here), which is likely a reference to Meat Loaf's Bat out of Hell album cover. :Bonus trivia: Judas Priest's Painkiller album cover was also inspired by the Bat out of Hell cover. Return of Razputin During the opening cinematic, one of the Kabbage Boy band members is dancing on Eddie Riggs’s stage and nearly falls to his death. The dance and noise the character makes is the same dance (at 0:40) performed by both Razputin and Bobby in Double Fine’s previous game, Psychonauts. Richard Horvitz voiced both Razputin and the band member. Belt buckle based on Motörhead’s Snaggletooth Earlier pictures of Eddie’s belt buckle look very much like classic metal band Motörhead’s official logo, ‘Snaggletooth’. However, the version conspicuously featured in the first Brutal Legend theatrical trailer looks a little more distinctive. The similarity was probably intentional as Motörhead founder Lemmy Kilmister provided voice work for Kill Master, as well as being the original model for Eddie Riggs, as seen in the game's early concept art. Eddie Riggs The star of Brütal Legend got his name from two sources: "Eddie the Head", the official mascot of Iron Maiden, and Derek Riggs, the artist who created the mascot. General Lionwhyte Himself being based on glam metal, General Lionwhyte’s namesake is glam metal band White Lion. The character has long, luscious, and fabulous hair that he can use to fly, which may be a reference to Judas Priest member Rob Halford — the character’s voice actor — who is bald. Kill Master A prominent character in Brutal Legend is the Kill Master, whose name is based on the character’s voice actor: Lemmy Kilmister, founder of Motörhead. Lars and Lita Halford A brother and sister named Lars and Lita Halford join Eddie on his journey. Lars’s name may be a reference to Metallica co-founder Lars Ulrich, while ‘Lita Halford’ is probably based on The Runaways lead guitarist turned solo artist Lita Ford (who voiced Rima) and Judas Priest vocalist Rob Halford (who voiced Lionwhyte and The Baron. Hidden Dialogue When first meeting Ophelia, if you attempt to activate the Relic while there are still enemies to kill in the shrine, Ophelia and Eddie argue: Eddie: Wooh. Come here and check out the cool looking thing. Ophelia: Are you going you help me fight or not? (Fighting enemies) or Ophelia: Come here you, fff! (At the door) Eddie: Oh yeah... right. I'll be right there. You should totally come check this out. Does it Hurt? The demon Eddie is shown strangling in one of the trailers makes a not-so-noticable appearance in the game. He seems to be the creature being tortured on the Screamwagon. His voice is different, as well, being changed from a deep, narrator like voice to a whiny, higher pitched voice. Category:Content